


young lovers in the (weed) barn

by Nymihan



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Stan Marsh, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but he still has top energy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymihan/pseuds/Nymihan
Summary: Stan doesn't find a better place to have sex with his boyfriend than the barn. It doesn't matter because they are too horny to care.- - -or, porn without plot.





	young lovers in the (weed) barn

“Be careful!” Stan whispered warningly. 

“Shit, dude, I can’t see anything! How do you want me to be careful!?”

Kyle’s fingers were entangled with his lover’s, Stan guiding him through the darkness that surrounded his dad’s farm fields. They were heading to the barn in a rush, trying not to get caught by anyone that could be near, which wasn’t really probable considering how late it was.

“Shh, someone may hear us” Stan hurried up, the truth was his mind couldn’t stop thinking about this moment since Kyle walked through the Marshes door, his weekend visits from Denver being delayed since more than two weeks, because he’d been focusing on his finals, Kyle had said when Stan called him one day, worried about his absence.

At dinner Stan couldn’t stop staring, making him blush noticeably, earning a frown and a lip movement he understood as a “you’re being too obvious”. Kyle was staying the night with him, but they knew it was too risky to be loud inside the house, and they were pretty noisy. They usually went to a motel or met at Kyle’s place in Denver but tonight they were too needy to wait or drive to town.

Their parents didn’t have any idea that they were going out since they left high school, the closeness to each other’s so-called best friend being a part of their secret love life.

Stan opened the barn door with a key and glanced around to no one to be found. He sighed, relieved. He took Kyle’s hand again and led him inside, closing the gate behind them.

“Finally” Stan said, holding the slightly shorter boy by the hips and placing an immense amount of loving kisses on his lips, the redhead instantly blushing and cupping Stan’s face with his one hand, that went up to his dark hair, stroking it gently. Stan let out a deep breath of pleasure that sent shivers down the other’s body. Stan kissed him again, and Kyle opened his mouth inviting him in, several minutes (that felt like nothing for them) passed, until Kyle had to gasp for air.

“Fuck, I missed you, Kyle” Stan said, looking deeply into his green eyes.

“Yeah, figures” The other chuckled mockingly, looking away as Stan embraced him, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he laughed too, happiness filling them both.

But Stan was still hungry for his lover, he wanted to eat him whole, literally and figuratively. So he went to his neck, nibbling at it repeatedly.

“Ah-- Stan, Stan… STAN!”

“What?”

“It tickles.”

“Dude”

“Okay, sorry, I guess I can’t focus with all this weed smell”

“Oh, shit. True. I guess I got used to it…” Stan backed up but held Kyle in a loose hug while he looked around, searching something that could help with the strong smell.

“Wait I’ll open that window” Stan went up the ladder and opened one of the back windows.

“They won’t see these…”

“Dude, your dad is really into this”

“You haven’t even seen the tour thing he’s got”

Kyle laughed as Stan came down and got in front of him, placing his hands on his hips again.

“You look so pretty…” he said dumbly as he played with his curls, then he held the back of his head and brought him closer. Kyle parted his lips and closed his eyes, waiting for a very expected kiss, but Stan went directly to his ear lobe, biting and licking it.

“I want you to fuck me right here” He whispered, going down to his nape and kissing him tenderly, knowing that sweet weak spot of his lover that made him moan in the back of his throat.

Kyle reacted slowly to the other’s request, blinking lazily as the pictured pleasure took control of his body, sending thrills through it. It may have taken him aback as he wasn’t used to top when they had sex, but the thought of it got him turned on instantly, groaning as Stan kept sucking and kissing that sensitive spot behind his neck, his breath hot against his skin.

“You’re so needy, Stan…” Kyle breathlessly teased, and in response Stan pinned him against the wall, pressing their bodies together, hunger written all over his dark blue eyes.

“Of course. I haven’t seen you in weeks, I only want to feel you inside me”

“Man, since when you talk so dirty?”

“Sit on the floor” He said in a deep, kind of dominant tone, ignoring his boyfriend’s teasing. He took off his coat and threw it on the floor.

Kyle obeyed without hesitation, feeling himself getting hard at his boyfriend’s hoarse voice; Stan sat on his lap, adjusting himself on the redhead’s hips, rocking his own ever so slowly as he removed his orange coat. Kyle could feel his hardened cock through his pants.

“Fu--, Sta~hn , you already this hard…?” He panted, moaning as the other kept purposely grinding his hips to earn every precious little sound from him. He shushed softly in his ear.

“You should be quiet. My dad’s gonna kill us if he finds us here” He said, smirking provokingly as he knew exactly what he was doing to the other.

“Fuck… you…”

Kyle slid his pale hands underneath the other’s shirt, feeling his heated body as he took the piece of cloth, Stan smirking at his actions. He then took his own off, Stan’s eyes rested on his exposed freckled chest, and slowly started to trail his fingertips over him, going down as he traced circles around, lower and lower. Kyle’s breath hitching every time his partner’s fingers went down.

“And you are one to talk” Stan purred as he palmed him through his jeans, stroking him one, two, three times until the redhead closed his eyes in pleasure, choking back a moan. Stan unzipped his pants and felt him twitch in response, he slid his hand into his boxers, Kyle’s constant moans getting lost in his own mouth as he closed the gap between them again with a kiss. The redhead's hands went down to his pants, and Stan lifted upwards to let him take them down, underwear included, releasing his aching cock.

Stan kept pumping his length, locking his blue eyes on his partner’s, who was too lost in the moment to keep his eyes fully open.

“You…ah~ brought condoms, right?”

“I’ve been waiting for almost three weeks. It would’ve been a shame to forget them”

“And lube?”

Stan backed and reached out to his coat pockets, searching carefully, the pop sound that came out as he took his hands off it enough proof of his successful search.

“You really are needy”

“As fuck. Take them off. Now.” He demanded, making a gesture towards his pants, handing him the small open bottle. Kyle quickly took his clothes off, gasping when he felt the cold floor against his lower body. Stan got in his lap again, making him forget about it when he bit his lips provocatively. The redhead received the lube and poured part of its content onto his fingers, warming them up. He grabbed his boyfriend’s ass while they made out, and carefully pushed a trembly finger into him. The discomfort showed in stans expression, shutting his eyes tight at the feeling, and letting a long breath out when he finally adjusted to it.

He started getting used to the feeling as Kyle kept stretching him, adding more fingers, and he leaned forward, parting his hips widely to suit himself and grind his cock just in front of his boyfriend’s, taking both in his hand, stroking them together as he rhythmically thrust himself down on Kyle’s fingers down his ass, the friction of the movement enough to send pleasure through their bodies.

Stan opened the condom with one hand and his mouth, and then sloppily placed it on his boyfriend's cock.

“Dude, stop” the dark-haired boy whispered, and Kyle took out his fingers as Stan held his aching cock on his hand, adjusting himself onto it and slowly taking it in, the redhead pulling his head back, groaning hoarsely as the other shamelessly moaned in between pleasure and discomfort.

When he finally adjusted, panting heavily, he started riding him slowly, going up and down in a messy rhythm at first but that ended in a continuous movement that matched his lover’s. A mess of pleasure sounds filling the quiet barn.

“Hmmm… does that feel good?” He kept teasing while clearly his boyfriend was losing it, but Stan also couldn’t restraint himself anymore, he guided his own hand to his cock, the thought of the erotic picture they must be painting a constant turn on in his mind. Kyle’s hands squeezed his thighs, suddenly rocking his hips at an unsteady pace. Stan stopped, his hands holding the other’s hips in place, clearly the loss of friction upsetting his partner.

“God, Stan you feel so good… ple-ah~se... don’t stop” he begged, struggling to keep his eyes open, lips parted as he panted; pleasure drawn all over his ecstatic expression.

He loved making Kyle beg for more, it didn’t matter if he was topping or bottoming, hearing that desperate, near climaxing tone got him worked up as ever, it was a cruel little kink he had, but he would never deny his loved one an orgasm, so he started riding again, taking him all in. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan, holding him steady, as he thrust in and out in the same erratic motion. Stan hugged his neck, burying his hands in his hair, grabbing his soft and now kind of sweaty curls, that he pulled when he felt him groan loudly in his throat as he climaxed, pressing his nails on Stan’s back. That would probably leave a mark.

He heard Stan whimper, realizing he hadn’t got off yet. He loosened his grip and brought a hand to his dick, pumping him in a non-stop pace.

“Ky~ Fuck, I’m gonna co—” He cried as the other increased the speed, not even giving him time to finish the sentence as he came hard into his hand. 

Stan pulled out and he laid in the cold floor besides his boyfriend. Kyle crawled up to him and fit his head in his chest, their clothes were scattered underneath and around them, their heavy breathing strong in the quiet night.

“I missed you” Kyle said soflty, closing his weary eyes.

“Me too” Stan reached to his chin, lifting his head up to place a soft kiss on his lips, Kyle breathed out on his mouth, kissing him again on his cheek and going back to his comfortable position on his lover’s chest. They stayed like this for several minutes until Stan spoke again. 

“…I wasn’t kidding when I said my dad’s gonna kill us though, he’s got a special gun for barn intruders.”

“Shit, should we worry?”

“Not yet, let’s rest a bit…” He said, yawning and closing his eyes. 

They didn’t know that the next morning they’d be waking up to one horrified Juan Carlos, all their efforts of not getting caught gone to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first smut, I apologize if its written awfully lol i still hope you enjoyed it.  
I really wanted to write smutty style as in my other fanfic i won't let them be together, so here it is. I'm also kind of stuck with the fourth ch in that fic so i needed something to distract myself.  
As always, thank you for reading


End file.
